Flor del pantano
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: A pesar del sufrimiento al que se vio sometido desde pequeño, aprendió que hay cosas por las que se vale la pena luchar


**Flor del Pantano**

Sus cristalinos ojos miraban con odio aquel muelle, de aquella isla infernal, su llegada ahí solo marcaba el inició a seis años de duro entrenamiento, bajo del barco que lo llevo, los moretones en su espalda aún no sanaban, el viaje no fue nada agradable, pisó por primera vez aquel piso que erosionaba todos los días, el calor del día era terriblemente sofocante, sabía que de ahora en adelante pasaría por cosas terribles, entonces conoció a su maestro, apenas había llegado su maestro comenzó a entrenar con él, los golpes era fuertes, todos los días, siempre terminaba con una gran golpiza por parte de su maestro

-¡Llevas una semana aquí y no has podido darme ni un solo golpe inútil!- gritaba su maestro

-Lo… lo siento… maestro- respondía él mientras se levantaba del piso

-¡No creas que por ser un niño sentiré lastima de ti!- gritó su maestro mientras lo volvía a golpear, dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, el pequeño salió volando y calló azotando en el piso, tan solo tenía ocho años y su vida siempre había sido dura, pero a lo lejos, unos bellos ojos esmeralda lo miraban mientras se escondían entre las rocas, sus pensamientos la llevaron a sentir cierto aire de tristeza al observar esa escena, sumergiéndose entre recuerdos de un pasado que ahora se convertía en un presente incierto

-¡Levántate y pelea!- seguía gritándole su maestro, cuando el pequeño lo hizo su maestro soltó una patada muy fuerte a su rostro, ella cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras se tapaba los oídos, para evitar escuchar los gritos de dolor de aquel pequeño, mientras susurraba para sí misma

_Todo estará bien, todo estará bien_

-¡Levántate inútil!

-¡Ah!- gritaba el pequeño mientras su maestro lo golpeaba violentamente, ella apretó fuertemente sus ojos, mientras susurraba más rápido

_¡Todo estará bien, todo estará bien!_

Llegó la noche de aquel día, el pequeño estaba en la casa donde vivía, era un pequeño cuarto subterráneo, oscuro, fétido, horrible, estaba sentado, abrazando sus rodillas, dando la espalda a la entrada de las escaleras, preguntándose, porque la vida lo trataba así, porque su destino tenía que ser cruel, ¿a caso había hecho algo malo y era ahora cuando lo estaba pagando?, sentía mucho enojo y rabia, de que a él y a su hermano los trataran como simples ratas, para cumplir los gustos de la fundación que los separo, fue cuando sintió su presencia y se levantó, sabía que ella lo había estado observando todos estos días, nunca la vio, pero podía sentir su presencia

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó el mientras le daba la espada, no quería mirarla

-Yo… - contesto ella algo titubeante al escuchar su fría voz- te traje algo de comer

-No quiero tú lastima

-Pero… vamos, es sopa, sabe deliciosa- dijo ella mientras se acercaba a él para darle el plato donde estaba la comida

-¡Te dije que no quiero tú lástima!- gritó él mientras giraba para golpear la mano de la pequeña, lo que hizo salir volando el plato de sopa, pero cuando la vio, quedo paralizado, no pudo sentir más que dolor al ver esas esmeraldas humedecerse, ella no dijo nada y de inmediato salió corriendo de ahí, él corrió tras ella, se sintió como un estúpido, esa mirada, la había visto antes, siguió corriendo hasta encontrar a la pequeña sentada entre unas rocas, mientras ella se cubría el rostro, sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer, se podía escuchar su llanto

-Per… perdón- dijo él cuando la encontró

-No te preocupes- dijo ella mientras alzaba la mirada y se limpiaba las lágrimas, nunca fue una persona reincorosa, lo miró, esa mirada penetró en el corazón de él, entonces comprendió, ella no sentía lástima de él, más bien, sentía dolor al igual que él, se sentó junto con ella

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó la pequeña niña de seis años

-Me llamo Ikki

-¡Hola Ikki!- dijo ella mientras le daba la mano para estrecharla, una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, él la estrecho -Yo me llamo Esmeralda

-Es un gusto conocerte Esmeralda- dijo el peliazul, una fugaz sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

-Veo que no la has pasado muy bien aquí- dijo la pequeña mirando los moretones en los brazos y rostro del niño

-No, el maestro es muy duro- respondió él

-Entonces mi papá te ha causado muchos problemas

-Guilty ¿Es tú papá?- preguntó él muy impresionado

-Sí…- dijo con un aire de tristeza la pequeña rubia- él no era así, nunca lo fue,

-¿Qué pasó?

-El fue enviado al santuario, antes de eso, nosotros vivíamos en otro lugar, y me dejo a cargo de un vecino, todo el tiempo que él se ausento, antes de irse me dijo que todo estaría bien, mi padre siempre me cuido con mucho cariño y amor, pero desde que regreso con esa fría máscara, ya no es él mismo, ha cambiado, él me trajo a vivir a esta isla, y es ahí donde vivo – dijo ella señalando una pequeña cabaña a lo lejos

-¿Y tú mamá?

-Ella murió, cuando yo nací

-Mis padres igual – dijo el observando el pasado

-¿Cómo murieron?

-Mi padre murió cuando yo solo tenía un año, así que no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero a mi madre, a ella siempre la recordare, ¿sabes? Tú te pareces mucho a ella

-¿Yo?

-Sí, también te pareces mucho a mi hermano

-¿A tú hermano?

-Sí, tengo un hermano menor, él es todo lo que tengo en el mundo

-¿Y donde esta él?

-El fue enviado a otra isla, para que pueda entrenar y ser un caballero

-¿Y porque no fuiste con él?

-Sí esa hubiera sido mi decisión la hubiera tomado, nosotros somos huérfanos y la fundación que nos adopto decidió enviarnos a cada uno a centros de entrenamiento diferentes

-¿Y tú hermano a donde fue?

-En un principio le tocaba venir aquí, pero él es muy sensible, muy pequeño y sabía que este lugar tal vez no lo soportaría, por eso decidí cambiar nuestros lugares, él fue a la Isla Andrómeda y yo vine a parar aquí

-¿Quieres mucho a tú hermano verdad?

-Sí, y tú me recuerdas mucho tanto a él como a mi mamá, te pereces mucho a ellos

-¿A sí?

-Sí

-¿Y qué le pasó a tú mamá?- pregunto la pequeña, él sintió que podía contarle, sintió confianza en ella, que con tan solo una mirada era como si lo viera en lo más profundo de su ser

-Ella… murió, hace mucho, mi padre murió cuando ella estaba embarazada de mi hermanito, nosotros éramos pobres, y con la ausencia de mi padre, mi mamá comenzó a trabajar a pesar de su estado, consiguió trabajo limpiando casas para la gente rica, pero apenas y ganábamos para comer, y un día, cuando estábamos comiendo en nuestra pequeña casa…

_-¡Ah!- gritó mi mamá, se había caído_

_-¡¿Estás bien Mamá!_

_-Hijo…-dijo ella mientras se recargaba de la pared- creo que es hora, tú hermanito ya va a nacer, ve con la señorita Minako, ella es enfermera, tráela ahora_

_-¡Sí mama!- salí de nuestra casa y corrí hacía la vivienda de la señorita, toque el timbre y ella me abrió_

_-Ikki ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-¡Mi mama va a dar a luz!_

_-¡Dios, ahora voy para allá!- dijo ella mientras entraba a su casa, pocos minutos después salió con una pequeña maleta -¡Vamos! – corrimos hasta la casa, la señorita Minako entró a la habitación con mi mamá, yo me quede afuera esperando, podía escuchar los gritos de dolor de mi mamá y a la señorita decirle que todo estaría bien, después de algún tiempo, la señorita Minako abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar, entre y vi a mi mamá recostada en la cama, tenía a mi hermanito cargándolo y lo observaba con ese brillo especial en los ojos_

_-Entra Ikki- dijo ella, me acerque y observe a mi hermanito, era muy pequeño y frágil, pero cuando abrió sus ojitos por primera vez y nos vio a mí y a mi mamá sonrió_

_-El es tú hermanito_

_-Se parece mucho a ti- le dije a mi mamá_

_-Es hermoso- dijo ella, el experimentar el hecho de poder dar vida a otro ser vivo la invadió de felicidad, mi hermanito cerró sus ojitos, solo los pudo abrir por un tiempo_

_-Está en buen estado Naomi, tú pequeño está muy saludable- dijo la señorita Minako_

_-Gracias Minako, por ayudarme en esto_

_-Gracias a ti, por hacerme parte de este maravilloso instante_

_-¿Cómo le pondrás mami?- mi madre sonrío ante la pregunto, observo la ventana, las estrellas brillaban con intensidad, la noche había llegado, observo a mi hermanito, para después decir –Shun_

_-¿Shun?_

_-Sí pequeño, él al igual que tú es una luz, en un instante ustedes llenaron mi vida de felicidad, ustedes son como un rayo de luz en un oscuro campo, lo son todo para mí_

_-Mamá…_

_-De ahora en adelante debes reposar Naomi – dijo Minako_

_-Pero debo ir a trabajar mañana_

_-No podrás, ahora tú cuerpo necesita descansar, dale lo que te pide, estas muy débil- dijo Minako –Toma- le dio algunos medicamento a mi mamá- Me gustaría poder ayudarte en más_

_-No te preocupes, ya me has ayudado en mucho, muchas gracias_

_-No te preocupes, sabes que cuentas conmigo- después de decir esto se fue, mi mamá no podía faltar a su trabajo, así que al día siguiente fue, yo me quede a cuidar a mi hermanito en nuestra pequeña casa, ya era muy tarde y mi mamá no regresaba, ya iba a dar las 12 de la noche y no llegaba, así que decidí ir a buscarla, tome a mi hermanito conmigo y lo llevé, fuimos a la casa donde trabajaba mi mamá y nos dijeron que ella ya se había ido hace algunas horas, regresé a casa pero pase por un callejón, y a dentro de él, a lo lejos, a lado de un contenedor de basura se asomaban unas piernas, eran los zapatos de mi mamá, corrí hacía ella y la encontré, fue horrible lo que vi, ¡ella estaba ahí, golpeada y bañada en sangre! ¡Su vestido de empleada estaba todo rasgado, lleno de sangre y la suciedad de los malditos que la dejaron así! Me acerque a ella para ayudarle_

_-¡Mamá!_

_-Hi…Hijo_

_-¡Mamá! ¡¿Estás bien!_

_-Pequeño…_

_-¡¿Qué te pasó Mamá!_

_-Pequeño… el mundo en… el que… vivimos… está lleno de personas…. Personas que por necesidad… hacen estas… estas cosas…_

_-¡Mamá iré por ayuda!_

_-No, quédate aquí, lamento decirte que no podré soportar más tiempo_

_-Pero… Mamá- mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse, era horrible verla en esas condiciones_

_-Acércate… quiero darte algo…-ella se desprendió del cuello un collar, una cruz y la colocó en mi mano, extendió los brazos para abrazarme a mí y a mi hermanito, después nos dio un beso en la frente a ambos- pequeño, conserva este pequeño recuerdo, y no olvides que siempre estaré con ustedes,. Una lágrima se asomo por su mejilla- cuida a tu hermano, ayúdense mutuamente, para que puedan sobrevivir a las condiciones de este mundo, que es hermoso, pero también puede llegar a engañarlos_

_-No mami, tú vas a estar bien…- ella suspiro_

_-Los amo…- y lentamente cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar_

-Ikki- Esmeralda colocó una mano en el hombro de Ikki, podía sentir su dolor, una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, la cual él limpio muy toscamente con el dorso de su mano

-Después de eso, no había nadie que nos cuidara y unos sujetos querían separarnos a mí y a mi hermano, así que yo me escape con él, no permitiría que nos separaran, fue difícil, pero mi hermano valió la pena, entonces un señor nos encontró y nos llevo con él a su fundación, y es así como termine aquí

-Debió ser muy duro, pero yo creo que tú mami te cuida desde el cielo, así como la mía me cuida-al decir esto ella sonrió- Debes tener hambre

-Pues solo me han dado de comer pan frío- al decir esto ella sonrío y se levantó de la roca donde estaba sentada y le extendió su mano a él

-Ven, te daré algo de comer- el algo inseguro la siguió, fueron a la pequeña cabaña que ella le había señalado antes, era pequeña, habían dos camas, una mesita, algunas cacerolas, trastes, y una estufa algo sucia y vieja, Esmeralda le sirvió en un plato algo de sopa y se lo dio, mientras le pidió que se sentara en la silla y se acomodara en la mesa, mientras el comía ella trajo una jícara, algo de alcohol y con un trapo limpio comenzó a sanar las heridas que tenía

-Con esto te sentirás mejor- dijo ella, Ikki observó la dedicación y el cuidado con el que Esmeralda trataba de curarlo, limpiaba sus heridas muy delicadamente con el trapo para evitar que a Ikki le doliera, le hizó recordar aquella ocasión en que su madre lo curó…

:::::::::::::::: Flash Back ::::::::::::::::::::::

_Ikki tenía apenas dos años, estaba sentado en el suelo, llorando porque se había caído y se hizo una herida en la pierna derecha, aunque siempre fue un niño fuerte, después de todo era un niño, su madre llego con un trapo y algo de alcohol para curarlo_

_-¡No mamá me va a doler!- dijo él mientras su mamá le acercaba el trapo_

_-No pasará nada, así se te quitará el dolo_

_-¡Pero mamá!_

_-Ya, tranquilo, no pasara nada_

_-¡No, No, mamá!- gritó Ikki cuando su mamá comenzó a limpiar su herida, cerró sus ojos muy fuerte preparándose para sentir el dolor, pero su mamá lo curó con mucho cuidado y ternura, termino de limpiar su herida_

_-Listo ¿dolió?_

_-No…_

_-Ves, no dolió, pero sí tú crees que te dolerá entonces así será_

_-Gracias mamá_

_-De nada pequeñito_

:::::::::::::::::::::: Fin del Flashback :::::::::::::::::::::::

Esmeralda le hizo recordar a su madre, Ikki podía sentir la calideza y el amor que habitaban en el corazón de Esmeralda, se preguntaba como una pequeña así podía vivir en condiciones como esta

-Listo, ya esta- dijo la pequeña -¿te gustó la sopa?

-Eh…- Ikki se volvió de sus pensamientos – sí esta deliciosa

-Que bien que te haya gustado- terminó de decir esto el padre de Esmeralda entró a la cabaña

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí niño?

-Padre…

-Y tú ¿¡Porque lo trajiste aquí?

-Pero padre… él necesitaba algo de comer…

-¡Claro que no, tú eres la que se preocupa, no debes confiar en nadie!

-Pero padre – Esmeralda se acerco a Guilty y comenzó a llorar- ¿Qué no recuerdas él día en que tu dijiste que todo estaría bien?, antes de que fueras al santuario, me abrazaste y dijiste que la señora Manami me cuidaría y que podía confiar en ella, tú siempre fuiste bueno y también confiabas en los demás ¡¿Por qué has cambiado!

-¡Cállate! ¡Deja de llorar! ¡Él único sentimiento que debe haber en tú corazón es el odio! ¡Y tú!- dijo esto último refiriéndose a Ikki – ¡sal de aquí!- dijo mientras lo tomaba del cuello y lo arrojaba afuera de la cabaña, cerró la puerta azotándola muy fuerte, después Ikki trataba de incorporase mientras escuchaba sus gritos desde la cabaña

-¡Deja de ser una niña tonta!

-Pero…- se podían escuchar el llanto de la pequeña y los gritos de su padre

-¡Yo ya no soy tú padre!

-Papá…

-¡¿Qué no oíste! – en ese instante se escucho algunos sonidos de los trastes azotando contra la pared, Ikki al escucharlos se alarmó y se dirigió a Esmeralda, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero ella salió antes

-¡Esmeralda!- gritó él cuando la encontró, ella se limpiaba las lágrimas- ¡¿Estás bien! – preguntó alarmado

-Sí… mi padre estaba algo enojado y azoto la mesa

-¡¿Pero no te hizo daño!

-No… solo dijo que ya no era mi padre, se acostó en su cama, el tiene el sueño muy pesado, ya debe estar dormido ¿tú estás bien?

-Sí… pero no te preocupes por mí

-Espero que mi padre cambie

-Deberías odiarlo – dijo Ikki

-No digas eso – respondió ella mientras le dedicaba una mirada – mi padre me ha cuidado desde que yo era una pequeña, y yo lo quiero mucho, a pesar de que ya no es el mismo, pero creo que cambiara, creo que sí se tiene la voluntad se podrá lograr, comprendo que mi padre ha cambiado porque estoy segura de que lo trataron muy mal, pero sé que tal vez, en lo más profundo de él, todavía queda algo de lo que alguna vez fue, creo que en este mundo hay cosas por las que se debe luchar y yo tengo la esperanza de que mi padre volverá a ser el mismo que antes

-Esmeralda…- Ikki observo que en los ojos de ella, habitaba ese brillo especial, ese brillo que solo había visto en los ojos de su madre y su hermano, ese brillo hermoso como las estrellas, se dio cuenta de cuan especial era ella

-Ya es tarde, será mejor que vayas a dormir- dijo ella – no quiero que la pases mal mañana por levantarte tarde, anda, mañana temprano te llevaré algo de comer

-No es necesario

-No te preocupes, lo hago con gusto – dijo ella mientras sonreía

-Pero…

-Vamos, sé que quieres comer algo más que pan frío- al decir esto ella sonrío, notó que era una niña muy tierna, y especial.

Ese día conoció no solo a una niña que se convertiría en su amiga, sino también a aquella chica que le haría experimentar amor, los años en la isla fueron duros, no había día en el que él terminara muy adolorido, pero Esmeralda siempre fue como un alivio para él, ella y la promesa hecha a su hermano fue lo que lo llenaron de fuerzas y lo animaron para no darse por vencido, pasaron los años y a pesar de que llego a perderla a manos de su propio padre hace tiempo, la seguía amando tanto

_-Y antes de que muera quiero que le perdones- dijo ella en su lecho de muerte_

_-No digas esas cosas, vas a vivir, estoy seguro de que vas a vivir_

_-Es demasiado tarde, debes triunfar, sí no mi muerte no tendrá ningún sentido_

_-Esmeralda…_

_-Tienes que conseguir la armadura_- con estas últimas palabras Esmeralda cerró sus ojos lentamente, entregándose a la muerte, de los ojos de él comenzaron a surgir lágrimas de dolor, por que la había perdido, ella que siempre lo cuido y trato con cariño y amor, que lleno sus días de oscuridad convirtiéndolos en luz, al final vengó su muerte y consiguió su armadura. Ella estuvo dispuesta a perder su vida por él, para que pudiera cumplir su objetivo y conseguir lo que tanto anhelaba para cumplir su promesa, y a pesar de que fue su propio padre que le causo la muerte, ella nunca guardo enojo y rencor hacía él, pidiéndole a Ikki que lo perdonara.

Esmeralda le enseño a Ikki a amar y creer en los demás, a pesar de que cada día fuera horrible en aquella isla infernal, Esmeralda le enseño que habían cosas más bellas en este mundo que valían la pena luchar, y a pesar de que lo que Esmeralda creía, de que su padre podía cambiar, nunca se cumplió, a pesar de eso, ella nunca perdió la fe, siempre tuvo la esperanza, ella fue todo un consuelo en aquel infierno, porque siempre estuvo ahí, como una bella flor que crece en tierras oscuras e infértiles, ella fue un milagro, un ángel que los dioses enviaron en su rescate, ella siempre tan delicada, ella siempre tan hermosa, ella su dulce y bella flor del pantano…


End file.
